pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire (TTG)
Princess Koriand'r, also known as Starfire, is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the five main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Although this intergalactic princess has trouble adapting to Earth life, she makes up for it with her looks, good-matured demeanor, and devastating superpowers courtesy of her kind and experiments by Psion scientists. History Originating from the distant planet of Tamaran, Princess Koriand'r had a promising future ahead of her; she was next in line to reign as a queen. However, as seen in the episode "Mr. Butt", this caused a bitter rivalry between Koriand'r and her older and unfit-to-rule sister, Blackfire. When they were kids, Blackfire merely stole toys from her, but as they grew older, she helped to imprison Koriand'r... After escaping from her captives, the Tamaranian flew to Earth, a very peculiar place to her. In the episode "Flashback", a superhero named Robin found Starfire (the name she was now going by) trying to eat a cat, which she thought was an Earth delicacy. Although he found her strange, Robin was captivated by the alien's power AND beauty, and so he gave her an audition to his new teen superhero team. At first displaying complete incompetence and no self-discipline, Starfire and the other rejects eventually found their way onto the newly formed Teen Titans. A member of the team ever since, Starfire has been trying to fight crime and adjusting to Earth life with as much optimism and cheerfulness as she can. Appearance Unlike more traditional, more modest superhero outfits, Starfire dresses in a revealing two-piece suit, consisting of a purple crop top and miniskirt. She wears a pair of matching thigh high boots, complete with star designs on the soles. As a fan of sparkly stuff, Starfire compliments her apparel with a set of silver, gem-studded gauntlets, an emerald necklace, and a gray armband on her upper-left arm. With stunning green eyes, long, feminine eyelashes, and a beautiful smile, many teenage heroes have a hard time keeping their eyes off of Starfire (especially Robin). Her skin is slightly tan, and she keeps her pink hair very long and flowing, with bangs just above her eyebrows and off to the sides of her face. As shown in "Legendary Sandwich", Starfire's hair is exceedingly important to her, and anyone who dares mess it up is in some SERIOUS trouble... Personality Having been raised in an entirely different alien culture, Starfire has had trouble understanding Earth's ways. She hasn't even been able to fully comprehend English grammar or figures of speech yet, causing her problems in episodes like "Knowledge". Starfire's constantly doing strange activities, and while the Titans try to set her on the correct course, they'll occasionally take advantage of her naivety. For example, they tricked her into believing in another Christmas in "Second Christmas". The warmongering ways of Tamaran have also influenced Starfire, as she occasionally turns very violent. For instance, towards the end of "Starfire the Terrible", she was nearly about to execute Robin as if it were just another errand. Also, Starfire gravely wounded all four Titans in the episode "La Larva de Amor" after they briefly lost her pet, Silkie. Despite appearing very innocent and harmless, there's no doubt that she has an extremely vicious side to her personality. Most of the time, however, Starfire is extremely loving and warmhearted. Deeply caring for her teammates, she considers them her best friends (although Robin is always seeking more from her). She even treats her enemies with kindness, as seen in "Breakfast Cheese". As the epitome of goodness, Starfire often contrasts the usually aggressive Titans with her tenderness and affection. Role in the Series (Coming soon...) See Also Starfire Category:Characters Category:Heroes